


Love?

by natashasbanner



Series: Hacy: Living With Sisters [2]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Harry and Macy have been keeping their relationship a secret from her sister. Or at least they were.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: Hacy: Living With Sisters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727971
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	Love?

**Author's Note:**

> More fluffy Hacy for my Living with Sisters series. Please enjoy :)

Macy wasn’t surprised to find her bed empty when she woke up, maybe a little disappointed. It was Sunday, her day off. She didn’t have anywhere to be and for the time being there weren’t any magical emergencies that required their attention. She’d been looking forward to a lazy morning in bed, but her bedmate seemed to have other ideas. 

Harry was an early riser, up before the sun most days, even on the weekend. It would be annoying, if she didn’t find it so damn endearing. And from the delicious smells filling the house, she knew exactly where to find him. 

He had his back to the entryway when she rounded the corner to the kitchen. He was flipping pancakes at the stove, a cup of tea on the counter at his elbow, already fully dressed for the day. The coffee pot was filled and a plate of vegan breakfast patties sat on the island. 

“I was wondering when you’d finally make your appearance,” he said without turning around. 

“I had no plans to get out of bed before noon,” she said, walking over to lean on the island. “But you were already gone when I woke up.” 

He glanced over his shoulder with an amused smirk. “Who would make breakfast if we were locked away in your room all day?” 

Macy shrugged. “I’m sure Mel and Maggie could fend for themselves for one morning.” 

“But wouldn’t that rouse their suspicion,” he pointed out, turning back to the stove to flip the pancake he had in the pan. “Need I remind you that you were the one who wanted to keep this under wraps.” He waved the spatula between the two of them for emphasis. 

“I’m just not ready for them to know yet,” she said, looking down at her hands. “We’re still figuring this out ourselves and they don’t exactly handle change very well.” 

She looked up to find him already watching her. His eyes were so soft, his lips turned up into a small smile. 

“There’s no rush, love,” he promised, crossing the kitchen to cover her hands with one of his own. 

Macy smiled and straightened up to kiss him. He hummed against her lips and brought a hand up to cup her cheek. The moment was interrupted by the sound of footsteps on the stairs and Harry quickly pulled away and returned to the stove just as Maggie shuffled into the kitchen. She was still in her pajamas, hair disheveled and she plopped into a chair at the table with a pout. 

“Morning Mags,” Macy greeted with a soft chuckle. 

“Whatever,” she grumbled, her head buried in her arms. 

Macy walked around the island to the coffeemaker, pulling two mugs down from the cabinet. She felt Harry’s fingers slide along her waist as she poured coffee for Maggie and herself. She snapped her head up to catch his cheeky grin before looking over at Maggie. Her eyes were closed, her mouth hanging open slightly, completely oblivious to Macy and Harry in the kitchen. 

Macy softened her expression as she looked back at Harry. He smirked before letting his hand drop and she carried one of the mugs of coffee over to the table for Maggie. 

“You’re up early,” she said as she set it down in front of her. 

Maggie lifted her head and blinked up at Macy. 

“Huh?” 

“You’re up early,” Macy repeated, going back to the counter and her own coffee. 

“The Kappas are volunteering at the senior center today,” she mumbled, taking a sip from her coffee. “They eat lunch at ten thirty.” 

Macy leaned against the counter with her coffee in hand. She watched Harry put the finishing touches on their breakfast, wishing she could reach out and run her hands over his shoulders, wrap her arms around his waist, kiss him and pull him back up to her room. But with Maggie becoming more alert by the second and Mel’s footsteps coming down the stairs any of that was out of the question. At least until they were alone. 

He caught her eye and winked as he carried two plates to the table. He set one plate in front of Maggie and the other in Mel’s usual spot. 

“Smells good,” Mel said as she dropped into her chair. 

“I made your favorite, Melanie,” Harry said with a fond smile. 

Mel’s eyes lit up and she looked up at Harry. “Chocolate chip pancakes?” 

“The very best.” 

“What would we do without you, Harry?” Maggie asked rhetorically, digging in to her food. 

Harry chuckled, returning to the stove. “Wither away, I’m sure.” 

Macy couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of her and she quickly muffled it with her coffee. Mel made a face but started cutting into her pancakes. 

Yeah, Macy thought to herself, not telling them about her and Harry just yet was the right thing to do. 

She was content to stand at the counter with her coffee, watching her sisters, while Harry plated the rest of the pancakes on two more plates beside her. He pushed one of the plates over to Macy and moved to the island with the one for himself. 

It was very domestic, the four of them sharing breakfast together. They’d done it countless times, but it never failed to warm Macy’s heart. Maggie and Mel were chatting about their plans for the day and the recent happenings in the magical community, Harry chiming in here and there. The quiet conversation paired with the soft clinking of silverware against plates, lulled Macy into a state of calm. Moments like this were so few, she wanted to soak it all in while it lasted. 

Harry’s disgruntled muttering cut through the sedate sounds of the kitchen. Macy looked up from her plate to see a puddle of tea on the island. 

“Hand me a towel, love?” he asked absently, moving things out of the way of the slow moving puddle. 

Automatically, Macy grabbed the dish towel and handed it to him and it was only then that she realized the conversation at the table had gone quiet. Eerily quiet. 

Her eyes met Harry’s for a moment before chancing a glance to the table. Mel was staring at them, her fork frozen midway to her mouth which was hanging open slightly. Maggie, for her part, looked more amused than shocked. 

They stayed like that for several long, awkward seconds, just staring at each other until Maggie tilted her head and said, “Love?” 

“I, um,” Harry babbled uselessly, looking back at Macy for help. 

That only seemed to spur Maggie on. She giggled, her eyes dancing between the two of them. 

“Since when do you call Macy, ‘love’?” she asked, looking to Macy with her eyebrows raised. 

Mel, seemingly coming back to her senses, set her fork down and looked at Macy as well. “You two aren’t together, are you?” 

“They totally are,” Maggie chimed in. “Look at their faces.” 

Harry turned to Macy and she wanted nothing more than for a hole to open up in the floor and swallow her into oblivion. All three looked at her expectantly until finally she couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Okay, fine,” she said, taking a deep breath to center herself. “Harry and I have been seeing each other.” 

Maggie clapped her hands together and wiggled in her chair while Mel looked shocked all over again. 

“How long?” Mel asked, looking between the two of them again. 

“Only a few months,” Harry answered. 

“Months? And you never told us?” 

“We planned on telling you both, eventually,” Macy said, moving to stand beside Harry. “When we were ready.” 

His fingers brushed over her knuckles and she hooked her pinkie around his. It was a small gesture, but comforting nonetheless. 

“I’m happy for you,” Maggie said matter of factly, picking her fork up again to finish her breakfast. 

Mel was still watching them, one eyebrow raised, but eventually her expression softened. “Me too,” she said and continued eating.

The rest of breakfast passed uneventfully. The conversation picked up again and thankfully strayed away from the discovery of Macy and Harry’s relationship. Eventually, Maggie excused herself to get ready for her day with the Kappas and Mel announced she was going to get more sleep for her shift at the Haunt. That left Harry and Macy alone in the kitchen. 

“Well that went better than expected,” Harry said as soon as the sound of Mel’s door closing upstairs filled the otherwise quiet house. 

“Surprisingly so,” Macy agreed. 

“I am sorry though,” he said, sliding his arms around her waist and pulled her close. “I know you weren’t ready for them to know just yet.” 

She smirked as she slipped her arms around his middle. “I’m sure you’ll find a way to make it up to me.” 

He bit his bottom lip and glanced in the direction of the stairs.

“Once your sisters have gone, I’d be happy to.” He winked and leaned in for a quick kiss before dropping his hands from her waist. “But until then, those dishes won’t do themselves.” 

“You wash, I’ll dry,” she offered. 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, love.” 

Macy smiled and watched him gather the dishes from the stove. They stood at the sink side by side, their arms brushing every so often. It was such a mundane thing, but Macy was almost certain she’d never get tired of these moments. At least not with him.


End file.
